Handheld wireless communications devices may not be able to adequate handle bursts of data for a particular application, such as e-mail. For example, when the Advanced Programming Interface (API) injects messages in a mail provider memory (e.g., the Outlook message store), the mail provider memory may not be able to transfer received mail messages fast enough to accommodate the mail receive rate. Devices receiving wireless push e-mail generally must implement low-memory handling when, after regular use, the amount of stored e-mail reaches the maximum allotted storage space on the device—and they should do so in such a way as to give preference to newly arriving e-mail. A cyclic First In First Out (FIFO) buffer as an e-mail message store is a simple example. With a wireless push delivery model, devices need to respond quickly to incoming e-mails, committing them to flash before acknowledging receipt back to infrastructure. Low memory handling must accommodate quick response under common e-mail traffic patterns—specifically, single “periodically” delivered e-mails, and potentially lengthy continuous streams of e-mails, queued up while the wireless device is out of coverage or in a radio-off mode, and delivered once the device reacquires the data channel. In a robust system, where flash is used to store e-mail, real time writes and deletes to flash can take significant amounts of time, but must still provide for quick real-time response.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a method of data transfer that makes wireless data transfer to non-volatile memory of a handheld wireless communications device more likely to occur.